The Reason Why
by 4everSibuna
Summary: Why did Peddie broke up? Peddie has broken up and Eddie wants to know why. Will truth be told? A one-shot! My first fanfic. Please Review.


**Since I found out the reason why PEDDIE broke up (Due to Jade tweeting it) I decided to make a one-shot about it. This takes place at House of Truth and House of Hieroglyphics. My first story so be nice. If anyone wants requests or something I'll be happy to make a fanfic or one-shot about it. Please Review. I also accept hate.**

**I don't own House of Anubis or Any of its characters. Just the plot.**

**Please Follow and Review.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV:**

"3. 2. 1." I heard Victor yell. As soon as I heard this I ran straight to the door. Victor is pretty much attempting to break the door because of his anger. I quickly open the door and saw Victor.

"Whoa!" I said. "I. Uh…." I stuttered. "I flicked the latch over by mistake." I lied.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Victor said in his heavy voice. "You are going to be so very sorry for this, so very sorry but first the parcel." Victor threatened.

"Yeah. The… The... the parcel." I look around for something to give Victor.

"Yeah" I silently said.

"You have a choice Eddison. Either hand it over or pay the price for stealing or Do not hand it over and pay the price for stealing and lying." He threatened.

"Victor, I got it." Patricia said handing over a package.

I planted a small smile on my lips.

What is she doing here? She dumped me and now she's saving me?! I will never understand Patricia. But I have to admit I'm happy that she's here.

"I found it lying in his room." She added.

"At last" I heard Victor mutter as he got his package, he quickly went straight to me.

"It just leave as what to do with you." He spoke up. I frowned.

"The correct punishment of course would be expunction." He said.

"What?" I said worried. I even look worried and so does Patricia.

"But." Victor said. I took a relieved sign "As a favor to your father I will simply keep you here and make you suffer. Every single move, I'll be watching to boy." he threatened. And he quickly went to his office and shut his door.

Patricia and I were going down the stairs.

"Hey." I spoke up. "Thanks." I added.

"No biggie." She smirked.

When we get down,

"We better get going." She said.

I quickly take a grip of her wrist.

"Hey!" she yelled. "What are you doing, Slimeball? Let go of my wrist!" She commanded.

"No, Just come with me." I said leading her to my room.

**Patricia's POV:**

He was leading me to his room. As soon as we enter

"What are we doing here slimeball? I asked.

"We are going to talk."

"About what, doofus?"

"About us." He finished.

"What is there to talk about? I broke up with you, end of story." I snapped.

"Well... You never really mentioned, Why we broke up." He spoke up.

"I don't think I need to mention." I replied.

"Come on, Yacker, Tell me." he said.

What am I supposed to say? Sorry I freaked out and you were my first boyfriend and I freaked out and got scared. I'll look like a total whimp. So I remained silent.

"Lost your voice, Yacker?" He asked sarcastically.

"No. And I don't wanna talk about our break up." I spoke up. "I just. I just don't feel the same way I used to, okay?!" I frowned.

"Really?" he reassured.

"Really." I said silently.

"What? Can't hear you Yacker." He teased.

"I said I don't feel the same anymore." I said to him while trying to walk out of the room. As soon as I was about to open the door, his hand touched mine and he pull me close to him.

"Let me go." I command.

"Told you, you will not leave till you tell me why we broke up." He said.

I sighed.

"Fine. Since you really wanna know; We broke up because you were my first boyfriend and I freaked out and I got scared but-" I said

Our lips met, I was like old times. I felt the spark that I used to feel. We parted and I smiled.

"We better get going; we don't wanna be late for science." I said and kiss his cheek.

We walked to the school till our classroom held hands and smiling at each other and practically flirting. We made our way to the class room.

"Sorry all sorted. Just a misunderstanding." He said little did we know we were still holding hands.

"Well uh hurry up, Take your seats." And then we part to our different tables.

"So what's going on with you and Eddie?" Joy asked.

"Huh? Wha.. What? Nothing. Why would you say that?" I panicked.

"Oh come on Patricia, you two were holding hands while you walk in. I'm not blind." Joy said. "So you two are back together?" Joy asked

"I don't know maybe." I smiled, playing my pen while looking at Eddie.

* * *

**So….? How was that? Love you guys.**

**Please Review. Should I make it longer because I like it this short.**

**-theprettygal**

**xxx**

* * *

**Thank You for the review! Till next time (: **

**I am writing a multi-chap and not gonna upload it till the story is done.**

**Also finishing a fanfic! Hope it's your type-worthy!**

**MUAH!**


End file.
